Understand Today, and if not there's always tomorrow
by Kilikani
Summary: Danny knows he has to talk about the Reveal. Will his parents understand?


I need to apologize! I have been away from this site for.. Well I've actually been here all along but I haven't updated. That is becuase it is incredibly hard to update on a tiny little device called a phone! But this is a new series of one shots. No idea how long it will take because summer is closing in so I won't have access to type on my chromebook.

I guess I should explain how my stories will work. There are certain things I agree with and disgree with in the phantom-verse.

Things I agree with:

-Danny needs to eat ectoplasm to survive

-He is half-dead, so slower heartbeat

-Tucker is still a big nerd

-Jazz likes to suck her brother into the thermos on purpose (-.-)

-Jack is fully supportive of his son being a ghost

-Maddy is hesistant to believe it and still likes to run certain tests

-Jack & Maddy are not fully devoted to ghost-hunting,they still leave room for their children

-After Disasteroid, Or PP, only people from the arctic and Amity Park know true identity of Danny, rest of world is oblivious or never heard of Phantom

-Vlad actually willing t help Danny with ghostly illnesses

Things I DO NOT agree with:

-Jack & Maddy ignore their children

-Tucker/Jazz

-Vlad being a nice person/father figure

-Danny/Ember

-After PP, complete fame in Danny's life( to hectic, hard to right, gahh)

So I guess I have talked to much now. Enjoy this one shot!

Danny slammed his hand down on the alarm clock that lay beside him, groaning as he sat up in bed. It was just another normal, very boring day at school, for all he cared. Sometimes even ghost fighting was better than school.

One thing he hadn't expected was a ghost free night. Maybe everyone decided to lay off on him, and that was good. He hoped out of bed and pulled on his normal attire and then looked at himself in the mirror. Those blue eyes stared back at him and he ruffled his messy hair.

"Danny!" He hear his mom call. "I made pancakes! Hurry up down here!"

Danny stiffened and slowly walked down the stairs. It had only been last night when his parents had found out his secret, and he was scared to approach them. His heart punded as he made his way down the creaky steps.

"Morning, Mom." He asnwered tiredly. "What did you make for breakfast?"

His mother smiled. "Just oatmeal, hope that's alright. Your father and I decided to keep you home today. You have a lot of homeowrk you need to get done."

Danny tensed, but then relaxed. They hadn't mentioned anything about ghosts! That had to be a good sign! Right? He smiled weakly at his mother who was looking him dead in his eyes. A sense of understanding passed through them.

She only wants me home because of last night

Maddie knew it too. Her expression softened. "Danny, please?" Danny ran into his mothers arms. He felt warm and happy.

"I actually do have homework." He said still gripping his mother.

"Oh?" Maddi asked. "Alright. What classes? Your father and I could help you."

"English, Math, and Ghost Studdies." he whined. "Ghost Studdies is my hardest. I actually fail every test."

"Fail ghost studdies? A fenton? Gah, unheard of! Let's get you studying!" She gasped. "You have a review packet?"

"Yep, I'll go get it."

When Danny returned, his mother and father were sitting n the couch. Danny handed the packet to his dad. "OKay, quiz me. I have a test tomorrow."

Jack glanced at Danny. "Alright," He said slowly. "Who is the most powerful ghost?"

"Well, the correct answer is Skulker-"

"YES!" Jack yelled.

"But that's not actually true." Danny said.

"What do you mean Danny?" Maddie asked.

Danny felt unfomfortable in this situation. He wasn't used to talking about this in front of his parents and obviously his parents were uncomfortable as well. You could see it in their faces, their body language.

"Skulker is actually easy to defeat." Danny explained. "The most powerful ghost... is.. Uh..." He pursed his lips. Then in a whisper he said, "me"

"Y-you?" Maddie chocked. Her hands rose to her mouth in surprise. Nothing had been expained the night before, just his parents saw his transformation, they saw eachother, and ran off. It was too early in the morning to talk.

Jack was staring at the ground in despair. Danny pulled his legs up to his chest. "O-I'm s-sorry. I sh-shouldn't h-have s-said that."

"No, Danny." Jack sighed. "We need to be supportive. You can speak freely, you know that. It's just hard for your mother and I to get used to."

"You're identifying yourself with the ghosts." Maddie cried. "That's just..."

"Normal for me." Danny said, finally finding his voice. "It's been almost a year now.I feel comfortbale."

"Next question." Maddie breathed.

Jack was still staring at the ground beneath him but her had raises his head to comprehend what his son had just said. He was in shock, it being nomral for his kid to identity with ghosts. It felt... wrong, in a way. He stared into Danny's eyes and he could see pride. Pride for being able to indentify with ghosts? Maybe, maybe not.

"You're proud of it, aren't you?" Jack lowered his voice to barely a whisper, which was extremely rare of him.

"Huh?" Danny looked at his dad, confusion swirling through his eyes.

"The most powerful ghost in the ghost zone, Maddie are you hearing this?" He asked, a smiling creeping onto his face.

"Yes." Maddie said, but the frown was still on her face.

"Our son is the most powerful g-" He stopped abruptly, not being able to form the sounds in his mouth. "Most powerful.."

"Ghost?" Danny suggested. "Your son is the most powerful ghost?"

"Jack! We need to focus on Danny's studying!" Maddie said. "His grades are more important right now. As much as we need to talk... your grade are important."

Jack started to protest before Danny sent him a glare. "Y-yes, dear." He gasped. "What is the next question?"

"Well everything else seems pretty easy." Maddie looked over the papers. "Yes, I suppose so. Jazz will be home very soon from the library so I'll make a nice family supper."

"Home made pizzas?" Danny asked.

"I can run to the store and grab ingredients." Jack volunteered.

Danny saluted to his father as he rushed out the door. Then he turned and went into the kitchen where his mother was getting a cup of coffee.

"Mom?" He asked. "Now that you now, there is something else you should know."

Maddy looked down from grabbing a mug. "What is it sweetie?"

OOP! A cliffhanger! That will only leave everyone anticipating the next time I update! SO please follow! I highly appreciate DM's/PM's and will reply. Love you alllll! 3 3

Kili is out!


End file.
